


Snow

by elegantcollectionkoala



Category: LinkedUniverse-Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantcollectionkoala/pseuds/elegantcollectionkoala





	Snow

“Hey Hyrule,” Sky said quietly, biting his lip from embarrassment. “What is this white stuff?”

The group was trekking through a mountainous area of Wild’s Hyrule. There were little specks of white floating gently down the sky, adding to the mounds of white fluff covering the whole mountain side. Sky had never seen anything like this before, and judging by the others’ reactions, it wasn’t more than an inconvenience. 

“It’s snow,” Hyrule explained softly, lagging behind the rest of the group so they wouldn’t overhear him. He remembered Sky’s embarrassment after discovering dogs for the first time and didn’t want him to go through that again. “It’s like rain, but it has to be cold outside. When it gets warm, it melts and turns into water.”

“So it’s like ice, but it’s soft and falls from the sky?”

“Yeah, basically, but chunks of hard ice sometimes fall from the sky too. That’s not as fun as snow though.”

Sky nodded. “This is beautiful. It makes everything look so calm and peaceful.”

Hyrule looked around at their surroundings appreciatively and nodded. “Sometimes though, it can be really dangerous. Sometimes something will cause the snow at the top of a mountain to start falling like a landslide and if people get caught in it they usually die. That’s called an avalanche. Or sometimes there are blizzards, which are like that sandstorm we got caught in a while back, but with snow and it’s freezing. And there are also the normal dangers of being cold and wet, like hypothermia. And in the spring when it melts, it causes flooding.”

“Oh.” Sky glanced at the mountain directly above them nervously. 

“There’s a lot of fun things to do with snow, too,” Hyrule continued without noticing Sky’s discomfort. “Like making snowmen and snow angels, sledding, and there’s this.”

Hyrule smirked as he leaned down and scooped up a handful of snow. Sky watched curiously as he compressed it into a ball that fit perfectly in his hand. He gave Sky a meaningful look before chucking the ball of snow at Legend and hitting him square in the head. Sky did not see that coming, especially from Hyrule.

“Hey!” Legend turned on his heels. “What was that for?”

“You’ve had it coming for a long time,” Hyrule answered coolly as Legend formed his own snowball.

Legend glared as he hurled his snowball. In one fluid motion, Hyrule grabbed Sky and pulled him directly into the snowball’s path.

“Oh, Sky, I’m so sorry! That wasn’t for you!” Legend apologized as the snowball hit Sky right above his tunics collar and dripped down inside it. 

“Hey!” Another snowball hit Legend before Sky had time to react. “How on earth could you attack Sky like that?”

After that, chaos ensued. Snowballs were flying in every direction as everyone joined in. Laughter filled the air and Sky couldn’t help but smile even as he got hit in the face. He retaliated by throwing a snowball at Four as hard as he could. He didn’t even think Four was the one who had hit him, considering Four was facing the opposite direction, but he couldn’t tell who did. Sky lost track of time, and by the time Time called for them to stop, every part of his body was wet and sore, but he was grinning like a madman. 

“I hate to be a killjoy, but we really should get moving. We don’t want to get caught out here at night in this weather. Wild, is there anywhere nearby where we could stay?” Time asked, smile still on his face. A chunk of snow fell out of his hair.

Wild pulled out his Shiekah Slate and nodded. “There’s a stable we can go to. It’s a couple hours away but we should make it before nightfall.”

They set off again, following Wild’s lead. Sky noticed that everyone was in a much better mood than before, smiles gracing everyone’s lips despite their shivering. Sky was grinning too. He couldn’t wait to tell Zelda all about snow, but he still had a lot to learn. He fell in step with Hyrule again.

“What were the other things that you said we could do with snow? Snow people or something? When we reach the stable, will you show me?”

“Of course! But we’ll have to steal Warrior’s scarf and a carrot.”

Sky nodded. He didn’t understand what Hyrule wanted those for, but his questions could wait until later. For now, he was content to enjoy the serene view while he could.


End file.
